guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
What Lies Beneath
Overview Summary #Investigate the earthquake aftermath in North Kryta Province. #Enter the crevasse. #Investigate the Depths beneath North Kryta Province. Obtained from :Len Caldoron in Lion's Arch Requirements :Must be Level 10 (or higher) :Have an Eye of the North expansion product key linked to your account :Must not have completed I Feel the Earth Move Under Cantha's Feet or Hole of Istan Reward :*2,500 XP Dialogue :"Did you feel the earth shake, ? I was working my fields when the ground began to quake furiously, sort of like my wife does when I leave my dirty socks on the dining room table.... Suddenly, the dirt around me swelled up and collapsed, leaving a giant '''crevasse' in its place. I thought I heard voices, so I looked inside for survivors. I couldn't make out any faces but swear I saw shapes moving in the dust-filled darkness. I ran as fast as I could. Please, you must go back and investigate this catastrophe!"'' ::Accept: "I will investigate this crevasse, farmer." ::Reject: "I could say something obnoxious here, but instead I'll just say no." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Crevasse) :"Before you is a massive crack leading into subterranean depths." ::Player response: "Explore the crevasse." :"Your entire party will be moved to the next area. Make sure all party members are ready. Do you wish to continue?" ::Accept: "Yes." ::Reject: "No." Cinematic Dialogue 1 :Ogden Stonehealer: "All right, you lot! Pick up the pace!" :Ogden Stonehealer: "Take all the kegs you can. We're going to need them." :Ogden Stonehealer: "And find Vekk! We need him to open the gate out of here." :': "What's going on?" :Ogden Stonehealer: "Where did you come from?" :': "Are those explosives? There's a city above us." :Ogden Stonehealer: "I know there's . . . Hang on. Vekk! There you are!" :Vekk: "We've got trouble, Ogden." :Ogden Stonehealer: "You get the gate working. We'll handle the trouble." :Vekk: "It's not that easy. The Destroyers have completely overrun the Central Transfer Chamber." :Ogden Stonehealer: "Blast! If the chamber is captured, there's no way back." :': "Wait. The quakes have opened up other passages. There should be another way out." :Vekk: "The bookah's right. There is another gate not far from here. But the Destroyers are right behind me." :Ogden Stonehealer: "You'd best be coming with us. If we're split up, the Destroyers will eat us alive" :': "What are these "Destroyers?" For that matter, what are you?" :Vekk: "Me? Right now, I'm you best hope of getting out of here alive, bookah." :Ogden Stonehealer: "We can chat later. We're going to need your help if we're going to reach that gate." :Ogden Stonehealer: "Everyone, ready to move out! There are Destroyers coming!" :Ogden Stonehealer: "Never mind. They're here!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Vekk: "The Destroyers are near. We have no choice but to quickly flee to the Asura Gate." :Ogden Stonehealer: "Flee! Flee! We cannot win!" :Dwarven Demolitionist: "Flee! Flee! We cannot win!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Burol Ironfist: "Flee! Flee! We cannot win!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Kodan: "Great Dwarf protect us!" Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Vekk: "The gate! Go through the gate! It's that big purple glowing thing!" Cinematic Dialogue 2 :Ogden Stonehealer: "Vekk, disable that gate. Everyone else, set up a perimeter." :': "Where are we?" :Vekk: "The Far Shiverpeaks. More importantly, we're away from the Destroyers." :Ogden Stonehealer: "There are few Dwarves up here, mostly scouts and Stone Summit exiles. Hold on!" :Ogden Stonehealer: "No one move." :': "What's wrong?" :Ogden Stonehealer: "They're called the Norn. They're big, tough, and very, VERY bad-tempered. We may have to fight our way out." :Jora: "Your friend is half right. Not many Dwarves come up here. Or humans, for that matter." :': "There are humans up here, then?" :Jora: "Yes. If you survive long enough, you may meet them." :Jora: "But do not worry. You don't have to fight me. I am hunting bigger prey than you." :': "Where do we go from here, Ogden?" :Ogden Stonehealer: "We go the only way we can go: forward." Followup :Against the Destroyers Walkthrough Talk to Len (found near the center fountain) and learn of the cravasse that has opened in North Kryta Province. It is located only a short distance way, just follow the quest marker. Upon entering the cravasse, you will enter an area called Beneath Lion's Arch. Upon arrival, make your way through the constructs. You encounter a few low level enemies, consisting of level 16 Hellhounds, the Hellhound Keeper and a number of level 12-13 Skeleton Monks and Skeleton Sorcerers. Meet up with Ogden Stonehealer and Vekk (Point B on map). After a short cutscene, you will have 3 minutes to escape through to the gate. Just follow Ogden and Vekk, they will lead you to the Asura gate. You are given the quest reward automatically when you reach the gate. Notes *This quest marks the start of the Guild Wars Eye of the North expansion. *Characters from any Guild Wars campaign can take this quest (so long as they meet the requirements above) *If you are between levels 10 and 19, you will automatically receive a buff called Journey to the North while in Eye of the North locations. *After completing this quest, Ogden Stonehealer and Vekk are unlocked as heroes for your party. *Destroyers don't drop anything during this quest, so there is little to be gained trying to attack them. *The undead fought during this quest drop Undead Bones rather than Decayed Orr Emblems. Trivia * ''What Lies Beneath'' is the name of an American supernatural horror film from 2000. Category:Prophecies quests Category:Eye of the North quests